The Living Doll & The Devil's Advocate
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: He smiled at me, that fake, overly-cheerful smile before an evil cackle I'd come to loathe slipped from his lips. He grinned at me. "That's what you are! A doll! A living doll!" He exclaimed. "And you're the Devil's Advocate."
1. Prologue Bittersweet Passing

_**Prologue. Bittersweet Passing**_

I guess, in a sense, it had made me stronger...

Still, it broke me.

"Whoa! Look at the time guys! I gotta go, Kaoru's gonna kill me for being late!" I called to my friends, waving as I grinned. I was young, naive, I didn't know the cruelty the world could feet padded against the wet ground, little pink rain boots clicked against the water as I eagerly walked to the bus stop. I was going to be late if I wasn't quick.

I stopped for a moment, looking at the alleyway. My friends always told me it was an easier way to get to the bus stop instead of going around, it was stupid of me to believe them. My mother's, Rini and Yami, had both told me multiple times _'don't go in any dark, shady areas... with all the gang violence you could end up being killled'_

But it wasn't me who ended up getting killed.

I bit my bottom lip, it would be disobeying rules, walking in there. I knew it too, but I pushed that thought aside, I wanted to see Kaoru as soon as possible, I wanted to tell him all about my day, all about the 'pretty' drawing of a ballerina I had made. I wanted to tell him all these innocent things, all these things that would be of no use to the dark world that revolved around him.

I walked in, watching as my light slowly dimmed, leaving eerie shadows against the wall as I went deeper and deeper. Everything was fine, nothing jumped out at me in those scary stories everyone told me around Hallow's Eve.

Though, I saw something much worse.

There had to be at least five of them, all of them had something red on them, I knew immediately. Red Diamonds, I gulped, trying to back out of the alleyway without them noticing me, only to step back into a trash can, causing it to fall over with a loud crash, I turned to it, wide eyed, before my gaze shot to the group, who's eyes has turned to me.

"Aw, who is this, cutie?" One practically purred as he came closing in on me, I gulped, my twelve-year-old mind couldn't process that they probably wanted to do horrible things to me. I thought they might want to help. Like I said, I was naive.

"X-Xion." I sputtered out an introduction, looking down quickly, avoiding their lecherous gazes.

"Xion, eh? That's cute! Aw, you're so adorable." Another grinned, and I looked up as they began crowding around me.

"No need to be nervous now, if you cooperate we won't have any problems." I heard one from behind me say, and I felt him tug at my little blue skirt. I did the only thing I could think of..

I screamed.

The sound was loud, harsh and they all seemed to sneer at that. They probably thought with the way I had so easily introduced myself I would've cooperated, but I was smarter than that. I just wish I had been smart enough not to go into that alleyway.

"I thought we told you to—"

"—to _what?_"

My gaze shot up and I sighed in relief. Kaoru. He had heard me, tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes, my idol, my shining star, my protector, my hero... my big brother... he had come, I let out a cry of joy, though as I wanted to run towards him I froze.

This was _not_ my Kaoru.

His honey eyes were narrowed into a harsh glare, red hair ruffled as usual, his posture was intimidating, shoulders back as he looked over the group, shadow spreading out. I heard all their murmurs around me.

"Oh, shit."

"It's the Black Sparrow."

Who was the Black Sparrow? I wondered, was it Kaoru? But where did he get such a title. I stared at my big brother, only to let out a startled sound as I was dragged back into a chest. The man smelt of cigarettes.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sparrow?—" He taunted. "—you don't like it when we touch this girl?" The man laughed, his hand moving around to my stomach and I thrashed, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. I watched as Kaoru's eyes widened, the honey I knew burning to a fiery ocher, he charged, toppling over the other guy as his fist slammed against the male's face, missing me altogether.

Though that wasn't what I focused on.

My eyes focused on the blonde teenager wearing a beanie, his hands shakily pulled out something, I saw the glint of metal. A gun? I tried to shriek to Kaoru, tell him to get out of the way but found myself unable to speak as he grabbed my arm, yanking me from the man's grasp.

I found the will to speak as the cock of a gun reached my ears.

"_Kaoru!_"

**_Bam!_**

I watched in horror as my brother froze, his grip on my arm slowly slacking as he stayed, frozen, before finally he fell to my feet with a loud thump. He didn't so much as flinch on impact. I looked up, catching sight of the terrified teen's face, the one that had just shot my brother, I was in shock. Not even able to cry out for help as the five ran away like the cowards they were.

I looked back to my brother before my hands shakily grabbed at my phone, flicking it open and feeling it tremble in my hands, I punched in at least five different numbers before I got the right one, I waited.

_"Hello? Xion? Is everything okay? Where are you and Kaoru?"_

That's when everything came crashing down on me. My knees felt weak and I had to use my free hand against the alleyway wall to keep myself from falling, I breathed out a word before I started sobbing hysterically.

_"Xion! What's wrong? Xion!" _Rini tried to get some words from my incoherent sentences as my small frame wracked with shakes.

"We're on-on the—_hic!—_Tsush-Tsushiro alleyway!" My phone slid from my hands and I dropped to my knees at Kaoru's head, grasping hold of his shirt.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Open your eyes! Say something! K-Kaoru!" I bent over, my back forming an awkward bridge as I held onto him, my forehead lightly brushing his back as I begged him to come back.

But it was too late.

Kaoru was gone and it was all my fault...

_No._

As I wept, I silently told myself it was that man's fault... and he would pay for taking Kaoru from me.


	2. Chapter I Heart of Ebony

**_Chapter I. Heart of Ebony._**

"Y-You wanna what?" I stared at the three blankly, ignoring the roar of laughter that came from not only them, but the rest of the Black Hole members behind me, I didn't bother with introductions, why would I? These people weren't allies, but they weren't enemies...

They were pawns.

"'Ey, Boss, I think she's serious." The one to the leader's left said, Black Hole was a ruthless gang.. I'd only heard stories about the things they could do, Red Diamonds were just as bad. I wanted to know why my brother was dead, so I'd asked around the high school.

* * *

><p><em>"Kaoru? As in Kaoru Kazekaga-Sasami? That guys bad news." I stared at the teenager, my eyebrows furrowing.<em>

_"What? How so?" I demanded and the teenager looked to me, shocked, as though he was startled that I knew nothing of my brother's dark world._

_"He's the Black Sparrow! Leader of Black Hole!"_

_"Black Hole... he can't be..."_

_"He was... Rumor's going around one of the Red Diamonds shot him."_

_"...Thank you for your time."_

* * *

><p>"You just figured that out?" I snarked at the man, pulling my lip up in a sneer, my glare cold and I nearly smirked at the fact the man flinched.<p>

"...Kid, you gotta be kidding, you wanna join Black Hole, you'll-"

"My name isn't kid. It's Xion. Xion Kazekaga-Sasami." I hissed and I listened to the entire room quiet, so they knew Kaoru's name? Good. They should know it. I stared up at the men, daring them to say a word to me, the two on his sides were cowering backwards, as though they were afraid I would strike them.

"...The Black Sparrow's sister?"

"Yes."

Again the room was silent, the tension suspended in mid-air, letting all of them egotistical members see the intensity of the situation before them, before finally it all came crashing down, the crowded room behind me broke out in murmurs, though they all tried to keep it down it was so easy to depict what they were saying.

'_The Black Sparrow's Sister?'_

_'No way.'_

_'Fuck, she's gonna become leader just like he did.'_

_'She's gonna kill somebody...'_

I glanced at the group over my shoulder before my eyes trained on the leader, who stared at me, with fear or empathy, I couldn't tell.

"Well... even if you are Kaoru's sister—" I flinched upon hearing my brother's name. I'd rather they just use his title. "—you still need to prove yourself!"

I nodded my head, my shoe made a soft scraping sound as my foot slid back and I raised my fists, a fighting stance. I was ready for whatever they were going to throw at me. To be honest I wasn't trying to join Black Hole to show I was tough, or to follow my brother's legacy, it wasn't any of this. All of this was because of revenge, I wanted vengeance for my brother who was so brutally murdered.

_Who was so easily taken from me. _

Maybe it's a bit ridiculous, but I loved my brother. Probably more than a sister should, but he wasn't my blood brother, we weren't from the same mother, or father, but still I'd seen him as my older brother for so long, I knew it was filthy, _wrong._ And yet, I couldn't care at the time. Now he was gone, there was nothing I could do about that, all I could do was make sure he would rest in peace, knowing that the person that killed him, the one who shot him was in hell.

_But this couldn't be done without the help of Black Hole._

Again, the leader looked startled but he nodded and pressed to fingers into his mouth, letting out a low whistle. I heard the murmurs behind me and then grunts as a man walked up onto the stage, I breathed in as he closed in on me. Alcohol. He was drunk.

_An easy win._

"The first one to tap out loses." The leader announced.

The man looked to the leader, pointing at me with a deadpan expression, the leader shrugged but nodded. He looked to me and I watched his fist pull back before slamming forward, I easily fell back onto my hands, my legs swinging up as though I was going to do a flip, but instead, I missed his fist completely and my feet slammed his chin upward causing him to stumble back from the momentum.

I stood up right and stared at him, once again in my fighting stance, he growled and I watched him flip at the way his jaw clenched. He hobbled forward his leg raising and my palm slammed against his stomach, I heard a gasp as he coughed up blood, the red droplets dripping out of his mouth onto my back.

The crowd in the back started cheering me on, though that isn't what spurred me on as I backed up, my foot slamming against his chest, sending him back. I would win, I would win, I _would_ win.

As he fell back on his back, I walked over, straddling his hips before both of my hands wrapped around his neck and I squeezed hearing him choke, I leaned down, my lips near his ear.

"_Tap out._"

His hands slammed against the concrete as I pulled back, keeping my eyes glued until I finally heard the leader's yelling:

"Get the hell off of him!"

I stood pushing myself up and leaving the man to gasp for air, I looked to the leader who backed up nervously, grinning at me sheepishly.

"Y-You're in."

Don't misunderstand me, I didn't want to take lives, I didn't want to fight. I don't like confrontation. My heart though, my heart pulsed in my chest, the gold that it once was faded to a horrible black.

I had a heart of ebony now, I would do whatever it took to get vengeance.


End file.
